This invention relates to a top cover panel for a container.
In view of legal restrictions on exposing loads in a truck box to the atmosphere during transportation, and in view of the desirability of protecting such loads from the weather, much attention has been given over many years to devices for covering an open top of the truck box generally using a tarpaulin or tarp which rolls from one side of the truck to the other side at which it is latched.
Such flexible tarps and the latching and support arrangements have been developed to a situation where they are generally satisfactory. However, there remains a number of disadvantages based upon the fact that the cover is in fact flexible.